The Hunger Games: Broken Axes
by thebluediamondgirl
Summary: A small change can affect the whole thing. We all know Katniss's story, but what if the District 7 female, Sienna survived the bloodbath?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a name, I am more than another piece in your games, I will not die in silence. I am an unnamed tribute in** **the 74th Hunger Games.**

I look around nervously at the arena, my breathing shaky. To my left is the District 2 boy. He looks eager with his fists clenched. On my right is the boy from 4. He looks smaller than before and frightened, probably how I look now.

 _60_

I consider stepping off my pedestal, but don't want to die so patheticly.

 _50_

Should I run to the Cornucopia, or flee the bloodbath?

 _40_

I'll die immediately, what's the point.

 _30_

I should at least try. I'm thinking about stepping off my plate again, but then I will be a complete failure to District 7.

 _20_

Suddenly, the most amazing axe I have ever seen is inside the Cornucopia. If that beauty of a weapon was in my possession, I might actually have a chance at this thing.

 _10_

Should I? My heart is pounding in my chest.

 _5_

Before I even think it through I find my self facing the Cornucopia.

BANG!

The timer goes off and I'm running full speed to that axe. Along the way I manage to swipe up a small backpack.

There were screams and crys as other tributes died. I started to regret doing this, but kept going anyways. Finally, I'm inside the Cornucopia.

As I try to swoop up the axe the District 9 boy picks it up before I do, and he swings it at me. I miraculously dodge, and the axe swings too far, killing him.

I stand still astonished, until I come to my senses, pick up the axe and run off towards the woods.

I keep on running not looking back, jumping over every rock, passing by the trees like wind. Then I reach the end of a trail, and tumble down a hill.

Regaining my strength, I hop on my feet quickly. I received a bruise and a few scratches from that fall. For precaution I check around me before opening my pack.

A bag full of edible berries, a pack of raw beef, idione, and a canteen full of water! Yes! This is exactly what I was hoping for, now I don't have to spend my entire first day scavenging for food and water.

I guess I should devote this time to find a resting place for the night.

Nighttime...

I found a willow tree, and concealed myself in there. I don't have anything to strap myself on with, but I don't toss and turn while I sleep, so I'll be okay.

I lay on the tree as the cannons fire.

Girl from 3. As always the careers have made it through the first day.

Boy from five.

Both from six.

Both from eight.

Guess my district partner is still alive.

Boy from nine. I remember him at the Cornucopia.

Girl from 10. She was so quiet. I wonder if her death was just as quiet.

Then the anthem ends and the sky blacks out.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **GLIMMER: DISTRICT 1**

 **MARVEL: DISTRICT 1**

 **CLOVE: DISTRICT 2**

 **CATO: DISTRICT 2**

 **DISTRICT 3 MALE**

 **MARINA: DISTRICT**

 **SEBASTIAN: DISTRICT 4**

 **FOXFACE: DISTRICT 5**

 **WOOD: DISTRICT 7**

 **SIENNA: DISTRICT 7**

 **DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

 **RUE: DISTRICT 11**

 **THRESH: DISTRICT 11**

 **KATNISS: DISTRICT 12**

 **PEETA: DISTRICT 12**

 **THE FALLEN**

 **DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

 **DISTRICT 5 MALE**

 **DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

 **DISTRICT 6 MALE**

 **DISTRICT 8 FEMALE**

 **DISTRICT 8 MALE**

 **DISTRICT 9 MALE**

 **DISTRICT 10 MALE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's daytime now. Before climbing down my tree, I eat a handful of berries and gulp down a quarter of water.

I'm thinking about forming an alliance with the girl from 5, but I feel as if I'll end up with my own knife in my back. I try to figure out on my fingers who is left.

I wonder if I'm holding the Capitol screen right now. As I was walking, I could make out two figures in the distance starting a fire unsuccessfully.

Quickly, I hid but they must of heard me and turned around. I looked to see who it was and it was the small boy from 4 and his District partner.

"Hey," called out the girl. "We could use some help." I think her name is Marina. I reveal myself from behind the tree and walk towards them slightly, assuming they're talking to me. For precaution I pulled out my axe to show I'm armed.

The freckled boy came foward. "Know how to start a fire?" I give a nod of my head. Suddenly I remembered that I had raw meat in my pack. Without thinking I ask, "you two hungry?" stepping foward.

"I could eat a whole horse!" joked the girl.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Sienna. From Distict 7."

"I'm Sebastian," said the boy. "And I am Marina," the girl said.

"Allies?" I say. They nod their head and we shake on our temporary alliance.

Later...

We split some of the beef, and we talk about each others lives. "What's it like in District 4?" I question.

"Oh, personally I like it." says Marina "But, my fishing hooks never catch anything. Just old boots," she says with a smile. Sebastian and I let out a soft chuckle. Not much to laugh about in the arena.

"What about 7?" Sebastian asks. " Do you throw axes around all day?"

Then I tell him and Marina all about the wonderous District 7.

Later...

When we were packing up our supplies, a smell some... smoke? Then both of them let out a shriek of fear. I whip my head around, and to my horror a huge fire is coming our way.

"RUN!" I hear Sebastian yells. With no hesitation, all three of us pick up out bags and run as fast as light. My breathing become weird and my allies aren't looking so 'hot' either. (That pun though.)

My throat feels croaked, and I pick up my speed. We run past many things. I could see a lake far from here, and saw a girl, maybe, running away from the fire that spread threw out the whole arena.

The fire is catching up on us, when out of nowhere the District 9 girl, Mazie?, appeared. She was running towards us with a loaded bow and arrow. She was pointing towards me.

I threw my axe hitting her, slicing through her head. Instantly she falls to the ground, as I retrieved it and a cannon shot. Finally, after the game of tag the fire ended.

We all collapsed onto the ground panting, making us very easy targets. "My first kill," I manage to say. "Yeah," responds Sebastian. After a minute of rest we got up and continued foward.

Nighttime...

"Guess it's time to get some sleep," says Marina. We head for a cave, and settle there. After some time the fallen show up in the sky.

The girl from 9. That's all for tonight. As usual the anthem plays, and then the sky blacks out.

End of Chapter 2.

REMAINING TRIBUTES:

GLIMMER: DISTRICT 1

MARVEL: DISTRICT 1

CLOVE: DISTRICT 2

CATO: DISTRICT 2

DISTRICT 3 MALE (CHASE)

MARINA: DISTRICT 4

SEBASTIAN: DISTRICT 4

FOXFACE: DISTRICT 5

SIENNA: DISTRICT 7

CYPRESS: DISTRICT 7

RUE: DISTRICT 11

THRESH: DISTRICT 11

KATNISS: DISTRICT 12

PEETA: DISTRICT 12

THE FALLEN

DISTRICT 3 FEMALE (AMBER)

DISTRICT 5 MALE (SPARK)

DISTRICT 6 FEMALE (TAMORA)

DISTRICT 6 MALE (JASON)

DISTRICT 8 FEMALE (LACEY)

DISTRICT 8 MALE (SILK)

DISTRICT 9 MALE (MILLER)

DISTRICT 9 FEMALE (MAZIE)

DISTRICT 10 MALE (RAMMY)

DISTRICT 10 FEMALE (SUSAN)

A/N: Many of these tributes names are not their offical names, but some like (example) Jason and Tamora are indeed canon names.

Also.. that pun up there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and nudged Marina and Sebastian awake. "Whaa?" groaned Marina sleepily. "Guys, wake up already! I've been awake for hours now gathering food!" They both got up and we had a quick meal. My berries are finished, and I need more water which I'll get it later.

The morning passes by quickly. The three of us truck through the forest floor. Marina breaks the silence. "Why didn't you team with you district partner, Cypress?" "Oh, I don't know. We haven't really said much to each other since the reapings."

Suddenly the silence is completely broken, and I see Cypress sprinting full speed towards us. Something is chasing him. Or someone. Then I hear several pairs of feet after him. That's when I see it.

The tributes from 1 and 2. Wait... is Cypress leading them to us? That's what it looks like. Iswear I'm going to kill him after this. "Run, little boy!" Gilmmer, the girl from 1 teasingly yelled. "Hey look! More babies up ahead!" said Clove from 2, pointing at us.

Glimmer's district partner, Marvel, threw a spear at Cypress, but he ducked and it hit Sebastian in the back. "No!" Marina was screaming. "No, no, no!"

"No!" said the Careers leader, Cato, mockingly. Then, without warning Clove was throwing knives rapidly at Cypress, who was unfortunately slowing down. We must be holding the big Capitol screen right now.

I shrieked at all of the gore, and dropping bodies. Marina glanced over at Sebastian one last time, and without warning, turned around and pounced on Marvel. He was desperately trying to escape, but was failing. The Careers hesitated, unsure if they should continue without him, or help him put.

Maybe he could be some bait for later, those ruthless Careers must be thinking. Before they can help, Marina took out her knife that she had the other day and repeatedly stabbed Marvel, even after his cannon shot.

"This girl savage!" I heard Gilmmer shrieked. "We should have kicked Marvel out and asked her instead!" Marina jumped off of Marvel, and Cato used his mace to attack her unsuccessfully. She climbed up a tree about sixty feet up.

Knife skilled and tree climber? I'm learning a lot about my friend Marina today. I realize that I'm just standing here viewing this scene out of a horror film. I silently run away mouthing some words to Marina. I'm heading for the cave! I mouth to her. I'm not sure if she understands, but she nods in answer.

My feet barely make a sound while running. Good thing too. The Careers have no noticed that I have left. "Hey! Where'd that small girl from 7 go!" Clove said whipping her head from side to side. "Let's forget about District 4 girl for now," I could hear Cato say.

"Let's look for the other one," he finished. The three ran off in search of me. In the distance, Marina was climbing down the tree with a winning look on her face. In a short time she arrived. "Why are you smiling?" I ask her. "Because I taught those Careers awhile lesson."

"What about Sebastian?" Her face filled with sadness. I shouldn't have asked. "I rather not talk about him right now," Marina addresses. "Sorry," I say stupidly.

Later...

We eat some rabbit and gather water from a small lake nearby. There is only some of the small one left now. But we can conserve it more with one less... The only deaths so far were Cypress and Sebastian.

"How do you know how to use a knife?" I question Marina. "I just... do? I don't know, it doesn't make sense," she tells me. It's is nighttime now. The cannons fire again, and Cypress, along with Sebastian appear in the hardly visible sky.

Like it always does the anthem plays and it blacks out...

End of Chapter 3

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES** **GLIMMER: DISTRICT 1** **CLOVE: DISTRICT 2** **CATO: DISTRICT 2** **DISTRICT 3 MALE (CHASE)** **MARINA: DISTRICT 4** **FOXFACE: DISTRICT 5** **SIENNA: DISTRICT 7** **RUE: DISTRICT 11** **THRESH: DISTRICT 11** **KATNISS: DISTRICT 12** **PEETA: DISTRICT 12** **THE FALLEN** **MARVEL: DISTRICT 1 (Day 3)**

 **DISTRICT 3 FEMALE (AMBER) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 5 MALE (SPARK) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 6 FEMALE (TAMORA) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 6 MALE (JASON) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 8 FEMALE (LACEY) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 8 MALE (SILK) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 9 MALE (MILLER) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 9 FEMALE (MAZIE) (Day 2)** **DISTRICT 10 MALE (RAMMY) (Bloodbath)** **DISTRICT 10 FEMALE (SUSAN) (Bloodbath)**

 **A/N: Next chapter should be up by at least Saturday because this is my birthday week, and apparently I just need to celebrate it. (Says my mom..)**

 **Also for some reason no matter how many spaces I put on between, I can't fix the remaining tributes and the fallen, they're are bunched up. Sorry about that.**


End file.
